Lena's Freedom
by Joleneahere7
Summary: American Lena, Just escaped the Russian mob after being Kidnapped after a year and them torturing her sister, she was on the run. She thought her life could get no worst, to bad she ends up getting sold at a little Black market auction you might know about.
1. Chapter 1

Why is my life falling apart? I escape the terrorist group that kidnapped me for the last year to only be kidnapped into a black market auction. I'm in a cage on the stage in front of a lot of people. These people are sick to find entertainment out of this. A man dressed crazy with make up looking like a mad hatter starts to speak excitingly "Next up for bidding is a healthy young Blonde American woman! Make her your toy! Your slave! Break her! Do whatever you want! Isn't she just a beauty?" He tries to touch me threw the cage but I grab and twist his hand hard then let go. The Crowd starts whispering loudly.

He laughs in pain "Well it looks like she has some bite to her, I'm sure someone can train her to be perfect pet."

I glare at him and give him the bird. "Well Guest I believe you will never be bored with this one until you break her. Let's start the bidding at 2 million!"

He then says "6 million from guest 53, 10 million from 1, 13 million from guest 53"  
>I look out to see if I can see guest 53 and I do. It's Salem he's one of the main leaders in the Russian terrorist group that I got away from. If I wasn't scared before, I am know that he's here. I wish to never see his face again but I know that will never happen.<p>

I must have missed the last part of the bidding because the last thing I heard him say was "20 million from 1, I hope you enjoy your prize!"

I remain in the cage for about another 5 minutes, and then the cage opens and a Japanese man says angrily "Come here girl!"

I give him a smirk and usher him forward with my finger. He comes inside the cage but doesn't shut it. What a stupid man. I bum rush him and lock him in the cage, with my handcuffs still on. He looks so mad and I'm laughing silently so hard. I didn't realize there were two people watching me the whole time. The man is yelling now "You stupid Bitch! You let me out right now!"

I give him a smile and give him a shrug. I finally realize that someone's watching. The one with the hat walks over and nice smile "Hey Pretty lady, come on it's time to go to your new home." For some reason I feel like I can trust him, that Hardly ever happens. I walk to him and the other one smiles "Maybe Soryu will let me keep her! She seems like she would make a good pet, Baba." Baba then says "Woman are not pets Ota, they are to be loved not treated like animals!"

I walk on the other side of Baba not next to Ota, Baba smirks as we get in the elevator but he say nothing. We walk into what looks to be a penthouse and all the men take off there masks. Baba then says as he sits down but sits at my side to the other men in the room "Boss, you should have seen her! She locked Sino in the Cage with her hands still handcuffed and she said nothing. She got him in the cage in less than 2 seconds and locked him inside!" Then Baba remembers something and takes the handcuffs of me.

The one sitting with a smirk on his face and expensive black suit "Hmm, Soryu bought her for a reason then."

A man that's about an inch taller than me, gray suit comes in with dark raven hair and handsome face sits down and starts speaking in English to me "Tell me girl, do you understand Japanese?"

I nod as I look towards the ground. He then says "You can speak, what's your name?"

I can't talk after what they did to my sister….. No I won't talk.

I look at him and make a signal for a pen and paper. He looks confused but Baba gets it and hands me a pen and paper as I write my name "Lena"

I hand it to him and Baba says "Her name is Lena"

Baba then says teasingly "You know Eisuke, when Serena gets back she's not going to be happy about this."

Eisuke then huffs and says "We will worry about that when she gets back in three days."

Whoever this Serena is she must be very close to Eisuke and Baba. Soryu then looks at me and says "Lena what?" When I don't start to write anything he gets mad and gets up, puts a gun to my head and says while looking into my eyes "Why aren't you speaking? Maybe I can do something to make you talk?"

Believe me after everything I have saw in my life, I doubt it Mr. Mobster man. I put my hand out for the paper and wrote "I can't speak."

He pushes the gun a little bit more in my head "Why?"

All I can do is shrug my shoulders and try not to cry as memories come back from what happened to crystal. He then removes his gun and puts it away, then drags me up stairs.

Ota then says "Going to claim you prize already Soryu?"

Soryu ignores him as he brings me inside and sits me on a couch. Then brings a piece of paper and a pencil, and says "Write what I asked you." I shake my head no as I look to the ground and it goes back in fourth for 20 minutes and then there is a knock on the door. He says come in, a younger man almost my age or maybe a year older says happily "Boss, I got the clothes Baba asked for! Who is this?!"

Soryu then says "This is Lena, I bought her. No one is to know, do you understand Inui?"

Inui then says "Yes sir, nice to meet you, Lena" I bow my head and he says "Aw! Don't be sad! The boss is really nice and he won't hurt you."

Soryu then says in a hard voice "Leave, Inui"

He bows and scurries out the door and Soryu sits right next to me and says "What do know about the Russian Caliber Bears?"

I look at him as soon as he says the name; I back far away from him on the couch as I start to cry. I can't go back to them, I would rather my life be over. They said if they caught me, they would rape me, just like they did crystal….

I couldn't breathe and Soryu looks like he wanted to ask other questions but he didn't. He told me "You have two days till I want answers! Take a shower and get changed. You aren't leaving this room, till then. Stay in these rooms and stay out of my bed room. Do I need to tell you what happens if you try to escape?" I shake my head no.

He says "Then don't, if you do your life is forfeit and I'll make what the Russians did look like child play. No one is to know of the auctions. Make sure you don't try to escape, I'll be watching even if I'm not here."

He leaves and locks the door from the outside, this sucks why did I have to be captured by another mob group. My life keeps going downhill. To think I was a happy college graduated nurse when I was 18 and got my first big job without my parents help or their money by the age of 21, to bad I didn't know that I would meet Alexander and my life would go to shit. When I said no to him, that's when all this happened, I wonder if I said yes how much more different my life would be.

I look around to see if he was going to come back and try something while I was in the shower. I rush into the bathroom and grab the clothes as I go. I take a shower and then get out and dry myself off and look in the bag for clothes. I grab a pair of the lacy black boy shorts and black yoga pants. Then the black bra and put a long white sleeve tee shirt on, that fit perfectly which is kind of weird.

I go into the room he said I was allowed to stay in; I didn't plan on moving from this bed. They moment I hit the bed and covered myself, I feel asleep.

He's coming, chasing after me. I'm running and I feel him close behind me. I'm running down the alley and he grabs me puts hand over mouth and makes me watch as crystals on the floor crying bound by her feet and hands. I can't move he's paralyzed me. He whispers in my ear "This is your entire fault, your next sweet Lena!" He laughs evilly in my ear….

All I can scream and try to get to crystal and then…

I wake up screaming and I throw the blanket off and put my head on my knees and start rocking myself. I realize that Soryu's in my room next to bed, I can't stop myself as I get up and run to him and hug him. He tenses for a minute and then relaxes, then raps his hands around me weirdly like he's never done this. I cry into his chest until I feel him lift me and bring me back to the bed, he tries to put me down but I don't let go of him. He huffs and then lies in bed with me. I'm not sure but as I bring my body close to his as he covers us with blankets, I see a blush cover his face. I cry in his chest and he hugs me and rubbing my back. As I fall asleep to his heart beat, I hear him whisper "I'm going to protect you Lena. Don't worry; he will never touch you again."

I wake up the next morning, thinking about the two crazy dreams I had but when I wake up I realize that my body limbs are twisted with Soryu's. I look up into his face; he's still asleep or so I thought. Before I realize what I'm doing I reach my hand to the scar that you can hardly see on his eyebrow. I feel him tense as I run a finger across, he opens his eyes. I look into his dark grey eyes as I try to pull my hand back, he holds on to it. I think he's about to smack me with my own hand so I shut my eyes and wait for it.

When he doesn't I open one eye to see what he's doing and he has my hand in his hand, just holding it. Then he brings my hand to my face and traces my own scar. He looks me in the eyes with a look I can't even begin to describe. He looks like he's about to say something. Then his phone starts ringing…

He untangles himself from me, and answered it "What do you want, Eisuke?"

"She's back already" He gives a deep chuckle "I bet she's not happy, I'll bring Lena down soon for her to meet her"

Eisuke must have said something else and Soryu said "Hm, we will be down in 30 minutes. I'm sure you can find something to do with her till then." Then he hangs up.

He looks at me as I had got out of the bed to use the restroom and says "Get dressed, we going down to the penthouse lobby. You have 20 minutes."

With that he walks out of the room, I grab the bag of clothes. Change into a clean pair of underwear, but keep the bra on. I put on a pair of light jeans that fit like a glove. I need this man to shop for me, whoever he is. I put on a black tank top and then a blue zip up jacket with the word Fighter on it. Yeah right, I'm no such thing. I'm weak, just another weak woman. I zip it up 3 fourths of the way. Then I grab the brush and try to brush out my long blonde hair. I put it into a French braid but then I look in the mirror and forgot about the scar on my left cheek that goes from my the corner of my eye to my neck, I rush to take my bangs out to cover it. My long bangs cover it, and I walk out of the bathroom. I sit on the couch and wait for Soryu to come get me. I sat there looking out the window, wish I could be like a bird. Never caged, flying free but that has never been my life.

Soryu clears his throat "Time to go." I get up and follow him out of door. We get down to the penthouse lobby and only Baba and Ota are there. Ota pats the seat next to him and says "Come sit here, Koro." I raise an eyebrow at him and act like I'm going to sit next to him but then I make a sign for Baba to move over, he laughs and says "I don't think she likes you very much." Baba looks me in the eyes and ushers me to sit down. I sit down and look down at the ground. I apparently got lost in my thoughts because Baba was talking to me "Hello, any one home? Lena are you there?" as he waves his hand in front of me. I make eye contact with him and he says as he points to the man at the window smoking "That's Mamoru Kishi."

He says with a bored face "Hey kid."

I roll my eyes and look back at the ground. He's a cop and he in no way wants to help me. Just like the other cops. Eisuke and a woman walks in, I don't even look up at them when they come in.

The woman voice surprises me when she says in an exciting voice "Jaslena Ashford? Is it really you? I thought you were dead!"

I don't look up, it Serna Yuko. She was my best friend until last year when I got into all this mess and now she's in this mess with these criminals. I didn't go back and see her because I was afraid they would go after her too.

She then takes a step closer, I tense in waiting to see what she is going to do. She moves my bangs off of my scar and lightly traces it with her finger. She takes a deep breath and sounds like she about to cry "You didn't runway, did you? It was way worst than that wasn't it? It was that man who wouldn't leave you alone wasn't it?! Say something Lena! At least look at me! Please just look at me! We will make them pay!"

I move my bangs back over my scar and look up at her. She drops to her knees about to hug me but rethinks it and pats my leg, crying "Lena you're alive!"

I finally look at her and say "I'd rather be dead, Serena." I look into her pretty light brown eyes these eyes of the person I've been best friends with since I was 8 and she 11, same long beautiful black bob. Everyone looks shocked I finally said something or maybe something else?

She looks at me as tears fall down her face as she grabs my hand "You don't mean that Lena. You can work through this; we can work through this together. Just like when we were kids and teenagers and you helped me. You were always strong, beautiful, smart and always stood up for people. You can make it thru this. I will be here for you just like old times."

I look at here and shake my head no. I will not let her go thru this or the memories. She lives such a pure life, I would run it, like the ruined me. I look at her and say angrily "You see where it got me being strong and standing up for people? I got myself kidnapped twice in a year and half, scars all over my body, people killed. So no, I don't want you anywhere near me. I won't lose you too. If anyone else is to die, it's going to be me! I will make damn sure of it! You deserve a better best friend who won't be putting you in danger. I think you all should just hand me back over to them. He won't stop till he's dead or I give him what he wants."

She wipes her nose "What does he want so bad?"

I look her in the face "Me, remember when we met him we went to Germany and at the fancy Doctors house?"

She blushes "Y-ees I remember…"

I give a small smile, I know we she is thinking about but I'm not going to say anything… right now. I say "Well, he was a doctor of the Russian mob, and he ran a prostitution market under his house."

She gasped "No! Not Doctor Hine! I thought he was a good one!"

I look down and say "Well that night, alex—ander saw me dancing, drinking and having fun. Salem, his second in charge asked Dr. Hine about me and if he thought about putting me down there because he thought I would get lots of customers because he didn't have an American but Allll-exander didn't want that. He wanted me all to himself. A few days later after my shift at the hospital, I ran into him. Which I thought was a total accident but he had planed it all out. He told me I could have a life I never dreamed of and I could be his and we could marry."

I take a deep breath as tears fall down my face "Well me being the strong independent woman I was, said that I didn't need a man for money and that I have my own money. I turned and tried to walk away but he snatched my wrist and said "You just made the worst mistake of your life but you will see my way soon, dear." He let go of my wrist and walked away. Nothing happened for a few days so I thought he was just making a threat because I wouldn't be with him."

She looks at me "That's why you were acting weird when I got home from school and pacing around like a manic?"

I look at her "Yes, and all the flowers I would get? Tons and tons of them, he never stopped until month later. I got a phone call and I didn't recognize the number, so when I picked it up it was Dr. Hine. He told me to go to the coffee shop before I came to work and get him coffee. Of course I had agreed, I thought he was a really good person. I trusted him; he never treated me lesser even though I was just a new RN. So I went to the coffee shop at 8 o clock, no surprise as to who owns the coffee shop"

Ota then says in horror "Alexander?"

I nod my head yes, and say "He brought me to the back and kept an arm around my waist that I couldn't get off. He told me as he sat down smirking "Beautiful Lena, you agree to be with me, or I will have to do something very drastic."

I roll my eyes at myself and say "I had no idea; I was dealing with one of the highest ranking Mobs in the world, and so I said "What makes you think that I will do anything you say?" His smirk gets bigger and opens the curtains behind him. I was so shocked at what I saw I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk, move, all I could do was cry."

Serena takes a deep breath and asks me in a shaky breath "What was it, Lena?"

I look down at her as the tears run from my eyes "It was my sister behind the curtain tied up and bound by her hands and feet and a gun to her head"

They all take a shocked breath and I wish I could say that was the worst of it.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Lena's Freedom chapter 2

Hope you enjoy, might be hard for some people to read. I don't own Kissed by the Baddest Bidder.

As I sit there with them, I don't think I can finish the story. They all look at me to finish but I don't know if I can.

I say as the tears fall down my face "I-I don't think I can finish the story-y. He is going to kill me regardless, he will never stop."

Serena touches my face and I flinch visibly, she removes her hand fast and says "Lena its fine, they can protect you."

I roll my eyes and look at her "Yes because they can protect me my whole life? I don't want that. I might as well get it over with; maybe I can live a lie."

Then she looks at me "And when he makes you have children?"

I look down and rub my wrist "At least I will have something to make me happy in hell."

She then glares at me and yells "Lena, what the hell is wrong with you!? You are strong, beautiful, caring, and bright! Do you remember in high school when that guy tried to touch me and you punched him in the face? You always fought for me, why aren't you fighting for yourself?"

I looked at her shocked then I glare at her and stand "Oh, I am fucking sorry Serena. Do you know how it feels to be kidnapped for a whole fucking year? Do you know how it feels to get stabbed repeatedly and just hope to die from the blood loss? Have you ever watched your sister get raped in front of your eyes and beg them to stop? To be circled by 6 guys calling you a whore, slut and every word under the rainbow while you have to get them off? But I guess I'm just lucky that alexander didn't let them rape me because my virginity is his! I have fought for a year, Serena!"

I take a deep breathe then look towards the window as more tears fall from my face "I fought for a year! I watched my sister die in front of my face because I would not give him my virginity and I wouldn't give in because my sister told me since I always sacrificed for her , she would do this for me. I watched my own sister get raped to death and you want me to be strong? The only thing that can make me strong is if he is dead. I will never be able to stop looking over my shoulder or the nightmares! It will never stop."

Serena looks at me with her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes "I'm sorry Lena, I didn't know. Lena i-I -"

With that she runs up the stairs crying, and then I say "Serena!"

She just keeps going up the stairs, I then fall to the ground with my back to the couch and I put my face to my knees and start to shake back in forth. I hear whispers but I'm not listening it must be time again for the whipping. I cry even harder, and say "I'm sorry crystal, I'm so sorry"

I feel someone touch my shoulder gently and I move away from it and yell, with my eyes closed still "I'm sorry please no more whips or knives! Just kill me, please!"

As I lay there I feel someone come in front of my face surprised they haven't drugged me out of there by now. I open my eyes and I see Baba looking at me "Lena, calm down. It's me Baba; I'm not going to hurt you okay? They aren't here. You are fine. It's just you and me okay?"

I take a deep breath to calm my breathing, as I look around to see it's only him and I. I look to him; he then gives me a small smile "Can you get up for me? You can sit on the couch. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Seeing Baba like this makes me realizes when he got me from the auction and I knew I could trust him immediately, this seems just to prove it even more.

I shake my head yes and say softly "Pick me up, please"

He then gently picks me up in a princess carry and places me on the couch siting up, he then says "I ordered you some food, okay? Will you eat for me?"

I shake my head no; they make eat nothing but nasty shit for months on end. I don't remember when I had real food.

He then sits there as they bring the food in and says thank you. Oh holy heavens that smells so good. Baba then says "Lena, please you are way too skinny."

I then look at the food and I see a roll and I grab it then bring my knees to my chest and eat the roll slowly. About 10 minutes after Baba begging for me to eat more I had a roll, a half of an egg roll, 1 dumpling, and 7 grapes. I haven't felt so full in a long time. After I was done, Baba sat there and talked to me about how he became a world known thieve and life events, I was getting tired, I laid my head against Baba's shoulder and closed my eyes not afraid of letting the darkness take me.

_Upstairs Serena Pov:_

I can't believe I said that to Lena, I had no idea what she went through; I am sure a horrible person. Lena will never forgive me, as I lay in bed crying. I hear the door open then a few seconds later I feel the bed dip and then feel arms wrap around my waist. I then turn around to cry in Eisuke's chest. I say "Eisuke, she will never forgive me. I am horrible; I haven't seen her in a year. Look what they have done to her! She is nothing of how she used to be. They broke her, Eisuke."

He then comfort's me by rubbing my back and says "She will forgive you, you are not horrible, Serena. I wouldn't date someone horrible."

I giggle as he says that but then he continues "Lena is not broken, she still fights and I have seen her from the video when we got her from the cage and how she locked the other guy in the cage when he was trying to get her out but she is emotionally and physically hurt. It will take time; you can't push her like that. Just be your normal great compassionate self and hopefully, that will be enough to help her. She is the best friend you always talked about but no she will be changed because of what has happened to her."

I cuddle closer to him and say "I know, it will take time seeing her like this. She is like a sister to me. I wish this never happened to her, Eisuke. Do you think she will ever truly get over it?"

He kisses my forehead "No, not until he is dead. I can tell you that much, we are going to take him down. They will never hurt her again"

I then look at him surprised "Eisuke, are you getting soft on me? You care for her already"

He then rolls his eyes "No stupid, she reminds me off my sister and how those people did horrible things to her. She is basically the same age as her. She got her justice and Lena will get her and her sister's justice. Now are you done crying and ready to be a big girl now?"

I roll my eyes and smack him in the chest "Oh shut up." I then kiss him on the lips to shut him up.

_Back to Main POV Lena's:_

I wake up thinking I would still be in the living room but I'm not my breathing starts to pick up. I look down, I still have my clothes on and then I look around the room and see I am still at the hotel. I try to calm my breathing down but it's not working.

I see Soryu come around the corner of the bedroom and he sees me awake and slowly moves towards me "Lena, Breathe in, and out. Keep doing it, you are fine."

I then start breathing easy as he walk towards me. He looks at me and I say "Sor-yu, you work for a mob. Don't you?"

He keeps looking at me and says softly "Yes"

I break eye contact and rub my wrist and say "You don't do that kind of stuff right? Like uhhh rape and-"

He gently tilts my chin up with his finger and my hazel eyes meet his dark grey and say "No we are all not like that asshole, Lena."

I nod my head as he removes his finger "I believe and trust you, Soryu. I don't know why but I do."

He gives me nod and says "Get up Baba is going to take you somewhere."

I then shake my head and start to freak out "I can't go out there! He will find me-"

He then interrupts me "Shhh, he's talking you out far. You will be fine; I mean it when I say you are safe. No one will let you get hurt like that again Lena. Understand?"

I nod my head "I understand, Soryu."

Soryu was about to say something else but then there was a knock at the door.

To be continued


End file.
